True Love
by Fairielover93
Summary: One shot. About Bella and Edward meeting each other. All human. cute but not to cute :P..READ AND REVIEW.. Please?...


One shot- True Love

People say that true love come to those who seek it. Maybe it's true or maybe it's not. I never expected it to come when I wasn't really looking for it.

I usually come to my favorite cafe after work everyday. I always get my favorite, double double coffee (2 sugars and 2 cream/milk) and blueberry muffin or triple chocolate cookie. But today was different. Yes, it was very different.

I walked in Cafe Bella like I normally do. There is a reason it is my favorite cafe. My name is in it and they make the best muffins. But that's besides the point. I walked in like I normally do and everyone turned there heads toward me. I don't know if it was because there was something written on my forehead or everyone was just interested in who walked in. But it was pretty quite, which was different. I should of noticed then that it wasn't going to be a normal day. I got up in line and waited my turn to order.

"Hey Bella!"

"Hey Jake. Just get the usual please and thank you." Jake was always there when I was and knew what I ordered.

"Sure thing. Double double and blueberry muffin coming up." He ran off getting my order. I turned my head to look around to find a tall man with green eyes looking straight at me. I turned my head back to see Jacob ready with my order. "That will be 4.34, please." He said with a smile. I handed him a five dollar bill and he handed me the change right after.

I walked to my usual stop near the window in the booth. As I walked there the same man with the green eyes watched me as I passed by. He was gorgeous but it was kind off weird. And those eyes were adorable. I sat down and had a drink of my coffee and watched the traffic pass by in Seattle's four o'clock rush hour. From time to time I would look over to the gorgeous green eyed goddess and see he's peeking at me too. As I finished the last of my blueberry muffin I got up from my booth and walked passed him and smiled and made my way out the door. I walked down the street to get the subway that gets me back home.

-.-

I hadn't figured out someone was fallowing me till I was off the subway and on my way home. I turned around and a man that I had seen after the cafe and while I was sitting in the subway was walking suspiciously behind me. Hiding his face every time I turned around and crossing the street every time I did. It could be a weird coincidence that this guy lives close to me and doesn't like to show his face often, but I had a gut feeling that he didn't live near me. I lived on the east side of Seattle in a apartment, in a nice neighbor hood. With kids running around and families walking on the side walk everyday. Suddenly I started to walk a little faster. I think if he doesn't stop following me I'll end up jumping in the next cab I see. I was about fifteen minutes from my house now and he was getting closer and closer till I was becoming frustrated, scared and nervous all at the same time. Frustrated, because I wanted him to stop following me. Scared, because I didn't know who or what he wanted and nervous, because I didn't know what I was going to do if something happened to me. Would try and fight or scream or start running if I could? Would someone come to my rescue? I'm to young to die. I'm only twenty-five years old. I don't even have a boyfriend. I turn my head once again to see if he was still fallowing me, but when I turned he wasn't there. I let out I huge sigh of relief and kept walking. I get to worked up for nothing.

When I crossed the street, I looked ahead to see the same flippin' guy. How the hell did he get there? He was leaning against the brick wall a little down the street, looking right at me. I then stop dead in my tracks. I knew his eyes. They were the same green eyes I saw in the cafe earlier today. So it was the gorgeous god that was fallowing me. I hadn't recognized him because of the hat he was wearing and the gray coat. It covered his messy looking hair and the sweater I had seen him wearing. I started walking some more and as I got closer to him he slowly got of the wall. He was smiling a crocked smile which looked very attractive on him. I tried to look away from him as I walked closer. Then I noticed, either he knew where I lived or he coincidentally liked to stand on that wall waiting for someone.

I walked in passed him and up my porch. I took my keys out and unlocked my door to hear someone clear their throat behind me. I already knew who it was. I turned around to see him standing at the bottom of the stairs looking up at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked him.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" What the freak? How did he know who I was. A gorgeous guy like him knows who I am. This is totally a dream.

"Uh. Can I ask who wants to know?" He could be a killer.

"Me." He said with that smirk that was starting to grow on me.

"And who is Me?" I asked. Now it was just a game.

"Well if you want to know my name you can just ask. I just wanted to know if you where the girl that left a wallet on the table at Cafe Bella earlier today." I was shocked. He lifted a wallet out of his pocket and it looked like mine. I started looking threw my purse and didn't find my wallet anywhere.

I took the wallet from his hands. "Thanks for returning my wallet. But next time can you not fallow me the whole way back to my place like a stalker then spontaneously end up right at my door step. You scared the crap out of me."

"Oh sorry I tried to catch up to you but you walk really fast."

"Well that's what happens when I think someone is going to kill me or worse."

"What would be worse then being killed?" He asked looking at me weird.

"Well you could of kidnapped me and kept me for days to live threw torture or rape me and leave me to die. And if I survived I would have these memories for the rest of my life and then eventually I would kill myself. So that would diffidently be worse then just being killed in the first place." I said with a duh like tone at then end.

"Well don't you have a creative mind." He said back.

"Well yeah. If you want to write a book that will be read by millions of people and them liking it you have to be creative." At this point I had sat on the top step and he sat next to me.

"So you're a writer. That's cool. What else should I know before out first date?" What? First date? I just met him and he thinks about a first date.

"First date? What makes you think I would go on a date with you? I don't even know you. You just gave me back my wallet." I said standing up with an angry look on my face.

"Okay so I guess you're right. I guess I should introduce my self. I'm Edward Cullen. And I am very offended that you don't think I'm good enough to go out with." He said a little hurt. I think he grabbed at his chest for dramatic effect.

Then I felt a little bad. "That's not what I meant. I meant I wouldn't go out with you because I don't know you." I said apologetic.

"I know I just wanted to say it to make you feel a little bad." I smacked him on the arm as I sat back down on the step. He is such a flirt.

"Well you did." He started to laugh and smile his crocked smile. I couldn't help but to smile too.

"Ah there's the smile I've been waiting to see. Now since, apparently, we don't know each other well enough to go on a first date, would you like go do something as new friends? Then we can talk and get to know each other." How could I say no. He was nice with a sense of humor and he was totally gorgeous.

I looked up at the sky then looked back at him. "Hmm, I don't know. You're not a killer or something are you?"

He laughed. "No. I'm actually a doctor." He said matter of fact, with a smile.

"Okay then. Let me just but my stuff inside."

"'Kay. I'll wait here then." He said. I walked in my apartment and ran to my room. I fixed my hair and make-up and switched out of my work clothes and into jeans and a t-shirt with a cute purple sweater. I walked back out with my purse and locked the door. We left down the street. That's the day my life changed.

So I guess true love does come when you least expect it. Sometimes it could be something that last a little while or maybe even forever. I found it when I wasn't looking for it but it doesn't mean it happens all the time. Its spontaneous!

-.-

**Tell me what you think :)**

**Thanks!**

**Fairielover93 :)**


End file.
